


Bullseye

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Tony wants to get the Hawk. The best way to do so is to piss him off.Luckily, Tony is very good at pissing people off.





	Bullseye

The slam up against the wall by an irate blond was of no surprise to Tony. Well, it was a bit of a surprise in that it had taken so long. He’d been making insinuations for about three days at this point, and thought with amusement how Steve’s eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as time went on and how Bucky had found it harder and harder not to start laughing whenever the archer came into the room.

“You fucking bastard!” Clint snarled, hands gripping Tony's shirt hard enough to threaten to rip it. “I’m going to KILL you.”

“Now now” Tony said in his usual half-amused, half-sarcastic way. “I’m sure whatever it is isn’t as bad as you make it out.”

“I have no possible problems in the goddamn bedroom apartment and you well know it.”

“Well” Tony purred, eyes becoming half-lidded and dark in hunger, “perhaps I need a reminder.”

 

Clint dragged Tony down the corridor, a bruising grip on the other man’s arm. Anyone who saw them and thought to protest practically hid from the furious look on his face, and Tony felt excitement course through his veins. Angry sex was usually the best sex. The door to Tony’s quarters had barely slammed shut before CLint was on him, furious and horny at the same time.

“I’m gonna show you problems” he snarled as he ripped Tony’s clothes off, “you goddamn- I’m going to-”

“Yeah” Tony groaned as his pants flew in the general direction of the coffee table, “well stop talking.”

Because this was new, this thing they were doing. New and raw and a bit insecure, and it didn’t help that it came about after the women in their lives decided to hook up with each other. It had been worth any soreness, though, to see the look on Pepper’s face when she realized that she wasn’t the only one who could play both sides. 

 

Clint’s mouth was on his now, hot like a furnace, biting his lips even as the smaller man slammed him up against the wall in a show of possessiveness that was one of Tony’s biggest turn-ons. 

“You asshole” Clint growled as a thick thigh pressed between Tony’s legs, making the wall dig into his naked back as his cock ground against Clint’s still clothed stomach. 

Still snarling, Clint’s mouth left Tony’s to bite down his neck. Tony groaned in want, head falling back against the wall and offering more of his heated skin up for the pain/pleasure that he knew was coming. 

 

Clint growled, thrusting hard against him, forcing Tony up against the wall again in a motion that made his already damp skin catch against the metal in a delicious way.

“You gonna fuck me against the wall, Hawk? You think you can?”

“Shut up” Clint snarled as he started ripping of his own clothes, baring more and more of that delicious body to Tony’s ravenous eyes.

“Make me” Tony challenged and was rewarded by a slap to the face. It shouldn’t have been a turn on, but it was. His cock jerked at the impact, his entire body shuddering.

 

Clint, who was gloriously nude now, dragged Tony over to the double bed and threw him down on it. He bounced once or twice, before getting on his back and scrambling backwards, leaning against the headboard. Clint was on him in moments, pressing him down and ripping his legs open like a snarling animal, not caring in the slightest if Tony was in on it or not. He didn’t need to worry; Tony was loving every minute and they both knew it.

 

“Gonna fuck you until you  _ pass out _ you asshole” Clint growled, pinning Tony to the bed as he kissed him with just as much brutality as earlier, biting at his lips as he ground against him, straining flesh to straining flesh, broken moans slipping from Tony’s throat. His thighs ached from being forced apart, his entire body aching with want, and Clint seemed completely uninterested in his pleasure. Which was exactly what he wanted; he knew insinuating Clint was awful in bed was going to have the other man furious, furious enough to want to prove him wrong and fuck him senseless at the same time. 

 

Clint stared down at him with eyes dark with lust and anger.

“Shit” he breathed, “this is what you want, isn’t it? To be used. You want me to use you like a whore.” Tony just groaned, trying to push his hips up, but Clint’s grip rendered all attempts useless.

“Well, Iron Man” Clint smirked, “You’re going to get it. Then we’ll see who’s a bad lay.”

 

Tony wasn’t sure how it happened, but in the next moment he was flat on his stomach, knees forced up and apart so that he was left completely open, arms pinned over his head.

“Keep them there” was the snarled command even as he heard the sound of the bedside drawer being opened and the lube he kept there grabbed (at least he assumed it was the lube). When he tried to move to check, he was rewarded by a hard smack to his ass that made him still, the warning clear.

 

The first finger forced its way in hard enough to make him moan, struggling not to squirm away from the penetration. It stung and burned, and when a second finger was added it burned even more. The fingers were yanked out but immediately returned, now slick with lube, pushing in deeply, forcing him to take them even as he squirmed and groaned and tried to move away from them. A hard grip on his hip was followed by a yank backwards, forcing the fingers deeper into him. Tony groaned loudly, feeling his body go limp as he contented himself with lying there and taking it. At his surrender, Clint rewarded him by a kiss to the nape of his neck that swiftly turned into a bite, worrying and tugging at his skin until the red welt it caused was throbbing. Tony whimpered, arching his neck.

“Fuck” he gasped, unable to keep quiet any longer. The fingers in his ass were scissoring him open now, twisting and turning just so, and then they found the spot inside that had Tony’s legs jerking as he shuddered.

“Fu-” he started, but Clint pressed his face down into the pillow.

“Shut up.” He demanded, adding a third finger.

Tony writhed on it, pushing his hips back demandingly. Clint jabbed his fingers in hard again, and Tony had to bite down on the pillow to keep from moaning at how good it felt.

 

Clint pulled out his fingers with the same vicious ness he had pushed them in, leavin Tony feeling bereft and vulnerable. It was exhilarating; his hips shifted on their own volition, ass aching with the need to be filled. 

“Jesus” Clint groaned above him, “just look at you.”

Tony’s whimper was muffled by the pillow, but they both heard it.

Clint scrambled for a condom, pulling it on with shaking hands. He was so hard it hurt, needing to be inside the other man as soon as possible. Needed to fuck his amazing ass until he couldn’t keep from screaming.

 

Tony did yell as Clint pushed in hard, burying himself to the hilt. Luckily he still had the pillow to bury his face in, so most of it was muffled, but enough sound came out for Clint to smack the back of his head hard, snarling “I said shut up.”

 

Then he started fucking. As hard as he pushed in. Gripping Tony’s hips mercilessly, he forced the other man back onto his cock every time he thrust in, making Tony alternatively moan and squeal, whether he wanted to make the noise or not. Every thrust made his body jolt across the bed, helpless to do anything but take it like the bitch he needed to be, Clint’s cock like an iron bar in his ass, slamming unnervingly against his prostate every time he pushed in. 

“God!” Tony shrieked into the pillow at a particularly vicious thrust, pain and pleasure mingling to make his entire body quake with it. Clint’s hands were on his back now, pushing him down even as his thrusts forced Tony’s hips up, jolting with every stroke. The pace was brutal, quick hard jabs that made Tony’s world shrink down to a very, very small space that consisted mostly of his ass and drooling cock, aching with the need to come, the need to get fucked, the need for more, harder, faster. He shoved his hips back every time Clint pushed in, the obscene smacking noise of skin on skin only serving to heighten his excitement, constant moans and cries being muffled by the pillow Clint was pushing his face into, hands scabbling over the sheets in a desperate attempt to find something to hold on to. 

“God” Clint gasped. “Tony-”

_ Yes, _ Tony thought wildly,  _ fuck me, use me, oh god- _

 

Clint changed his position, laying down on top of Tony and using his entire body to push him into the mattress, keeping the same punishing pace as he thrust viciously into the man writhing under him. He was groaning into Tony’s ear, alternating between kissing and biting his neck even as his cock unnervingly hit Tony’s prostate with every thrust.

Being pressed down like this, Tony’s cock rubbed against the mattress in a rhythm that made him squeal with every thrust, his hips jolting as he finally found something to hold on to, fingers curling into the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. 

“Clint” he moaned, struggling to breathe. “Harder.”

The sound went almost unheard, but Clint caught the message. He changed his position again, pressing his knees into the mattress so he could really set about fucking Tony senseless.

Each thrust was hard enough to slam Tony into the bed, every time he pulled out he did so almost completely, leaving Tony whimpering with the need to be filled again. Then he slammed in again, Tony screaming into the pillow as his prostate was ruthlessly battered in a rhythm that had him delirious with pleasure. He needed to come, god he needed to come.

 

Except Clint wasn’t giving a damn about his cock jerking and drooling, pressed and rubbed into the mattress in a way that was glorious but not enough to get him off. And in the position he was, Tony had no way of doing anything about it. All he could do was lay there, try not to choke, and take it. It was fantastic.

 

The bedframe was banging against the wall in an obscene rhythm, only punctured by Clint’s groans and Tony’s muffled cries as they moved together, both straining to reach that place of ecstasy where they could actually be real with each other, no swaggering or posturing needed as they came together. 

 

Clint bit Tony’s neck again, ramming in to the hilt and letting go, Tony shuddering as he could feel Clint fill the condom with his seed and wishing in that moment that they weren’t using protection. One day, he thought deliriously, he was going to feel Clint come inside him properly, but not today. Instead he pushed his hips back, whimpering in the need to release, but unable to do so. Clint thrust erratically as he came, groaning with pleasure, his hips slapping against Tony’s again and again as he fucked through his orgasm. That’s when he finally,  _ finally,  _ slid a sweaty hand under Tony’s heaving body to wrap around his neglected cock. He pulled once, twice, and Tony was gone, screaming himself hoarse as he shuddered and came harder than he had in weeks. 

 

After, Tony lay gasping and still shuddering, the grip Clint had on him finally loosened enough for him to turn his head and taking in great gulps of air, wheezing with the need to breathe.

“Well” Clint said drolly and scooted up so he could lean against the bed frame. “Still think I’m a bad lay, Stark?”

Tony raised himself on on elbow, ignoring how it made his abused ass twinge in protest, and smirked.

“I might need more convincing.” He purred. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I can't listen to the Merry Wives of Windsor when I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> "So now I shout bullseye as he slips in my quiver" seriously.


End file.
